OK!
by TurtleCat
Summary: Who knew resolutions could bring disaster? Kiyoteru is perfect, seemingly. Sure, he has friends, straight A's, and a wonderful life, but is that really all there is to him? He is an otaku, after all. It would all start on New Years… a simple resolution... eccentric best friends...will this wish turn into something much more than he hoped for?
1. Chapter 1

My hands were quivering as I gently placed the pencil on paper before me. Squinting, I brought my face closer to the page, pushing up my loose, black rimmed glasses. Words formed, swirls, circles and lines. I smiled, it was all like magic. Thoughts were pouring out through my pencil, creating _something, _something that was all my own. Suddenly, I could feel myself collapsing over my desk. _Who am I kidding? _I held the paper up my trusty lamp. I sighed, _Just a bunch of resolutions aren't getting me anywhere. _I rested my chin on my fist, staring at the list.

Get better grades. _Pssshawww like I can…I'm already the highest scorer my school has ever seen._

Be more exciting…_How vague…but I guess…._

Get a girlfriend…

I stared at number three for a bit. _Why did I even put that on there? _Once again I sighed, louder and more exasperated then before. _I'll never get a girlfriend. _I turned towards my books and videogames scattered on the floor and the comics haphazardly scattered on my bed. _I'm just another run of the mill otaku…_I felt a faint vibrating in my pocket and frantically tried to grab my phone, my endeavors rewarded by having me falling to the floor. _Great. I can't even check my phone without being awkward. _With a quick facepalm I answered the call.

"Kiyoteruuuu!"

"Yes, that's me. And this is…"

I could hear a deep smooth laugh, "Kaito! Kiyoooo, Piko and I are already here! I mean it's my house, so it would make sense that I would already be here…"

_Damn. _My, ummm, eccentric best friends had been planning this for months. _I can't really see why though…_ I hastily stuffed the slip of paper in my pocket, threw on my coat, and ran out into the cold, embraced by the freezing winter wind. I checked my watch, _22:28 p.m. Okay gotta hurry. _Luckily, Kaito's house was only 3 blocks away. I sprinted the entire way, without slipping, or falling for that matter, to my surprise. Kaito's house was faded blue with an ash grey roof revealing itself under a thick layer of snow. Dodging the icicles hanging from the rafters, I pushed open the door, not bothering to knock. I felt Kaito's strong grip pull me inside as a rush of warmth seeped into my bones. I spotted Piko lying back on a bean back chair, hugging a bowl of popcorn tight to his chest. He turned towards me, thrusting the bowl in front,

"Want some?"

I managed to put my hands up before Kaito cut me off, "Nah. You know I prefer ice cream." He said pulling a huge tub out of the freezer.

Piko tightened his loose grey hoodie and turned back towards the television,

"Suit yourself."

I stifled a laugh at his indifference. I swear I could see his ears twitch,

"What was that?"

_Ahh…here comes the rage…_

"Nothing?" I replied

Clusters of popcorn flew through the air, leaving butter smudges on my glasses. I smiled, _here we go… _Soon a full out popcorn war broke out, me, of course, being the underdog. Piko emerged victorious, standing atop his beanbag like a knight returning from battle before collapsing into his original position. Kaito plopped down beside him, clearly savoring his ice cream. I inspected the tub. _Mint Peanut Butter Mega Chocolate Cookie Dough. _Kaito caught my stare.

"It's the best. I swear."

"I bet…"

"You're not getting any."

His appearance was kindof hilarious. He was wearing a fitted tuxedo with a navy bowtie that complimented his loose sea blue hair. His legs were donned in formal black trousers, and were resting on top of a cardboard box. And then there was Piko, holding his popcorn like Golem would hold the Ring. _Did I really just think that? _Once again, I sighed. _I really am an otaku. _

"What's wrong?" The silver haired boy asked, clearly sensing something was wrong.

"N-nothing." I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks.

He rose from his seat, and slowly walked towards me, "C'mon something's up?"

"Can I tell you something?"

He placed his hands on his hips, "Anything."

I turned towards Kaito, "Can I trust," I gestured towards both of them, "To not tell anyone what I'm about to say."

They both yelled in unison, "Yes. JUST SAY IT."

I stuttered, "D-d-do you guys think…that…" I turned away, forcing the words out, "I could get a…" I could feel the sweat dripping down my face, "a…girlfriend.'

Silence fell over the room. My breaths were the only sound I could hear. Finally, one word broke the silence,

"Sure." Kaito stood up, his lopsided smile revealing his dazzling white teeth.

"Really!?"

"Yeah. but it might take some work." He pouted and slightly tilted his head, "Maybe fade that 'good boy' vibe a bit."

I guess he noticed my expression fall, "It doesn't mean your grades will fall!" He shook his hands up defensively, "Just stop seeming, so, perfect."

Piko stepped in, "We'll help of course." He turned towards Kaito and winked, "I think this year is going to be pretty great."


	2. Chapter 2

10…"Pikoooo hand over the popcorn"…..

9…."No."

8…"Kiyooooo tell Piko to gimme the popcorn!"

7…"Well then, give me your ice cream."

6…"That's ridiculous!"

5…"Shhh."

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Happy New Year!" We all screamed! Kaito turned towards me, "Next year, we'll all have someone to kiss too."

"Ahh Kaito! Just enjoy our company while we're here!" Piko sighed, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

I stretched, "Well, I'm going to turn in."

"Already Kiyo!?" Kaito turned away, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face, "You really are boring."

Piko finally let go of his bowl of popcorn, only to have it quickly snatched by Kaito. With a shrug of his shoulders he said, "Y'know, Kaito's right Kiyoteru. We better start getting you….ready."

Kaito's expression brightened tremendously as he pulled out a lengthy piece of paper from his tuxedo's front pocket.

"Okay, let's see…Section one physical appearance." He put his pencil to his lips and scanned me, "Yeah, this will need some work"

"What!?"

"Impressed?"

"You know what? I'm not sure what to think."

Piko stifled a laugh, "I've learned to adapt."

"I guess we all have."

"Well then," Kaito declared, tapping the cardboard box in front of him, "Let's get to work."

Piko and Kaito both claimed one of my arms and dragged me up the stairs. After being shoved on to Kaito's worn sofa, Piko brought out a bright neon blue mirror.

"Fabulous darling!" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

Kaito strutted up to me, now sporting a tasteful fedora, and a much classier outfit. He reached towards my glasses and ripped them off,

"My glasses, I can't see without my glasses!"

"Uggh, shut up Velma! Here wash your hands and put these on."

I stared at the two transparent disks in my hand.

"Contacts? Why do you even have these?"

"Reasons."

I decided not to delve farther into the topic. I popped in the two contacts and looked in the mirror. _Wow, I look so different, so less…geeky. _

"Like what you see?"

"Not to sound egotistical but, yeah, it's better than before."

Piko winked, "Sorry, but there are still a few more things to be done." He grabbed my shoulders and turned them towards himself, "Your. Haircut. Sucks."

"Well thanks."

"You're welcome."

Kaito once again walked into the room, snapping a pair of scissors.

"Oh god no,"

"Yes."

"No."

"Do you want me to take out my barber's license?" He asked, taking out a laminated card. Sure enough, it was a genuine barber's license.

"Auggh Kaito why do you even have that?!"

"I'm a jack of all trades."

"Sorry, but I'm not trusting you with sharp objects."

Kaito hung his head down, and stayed like that for a few minutes. Suddenly, he brought it up, his eyes watering. His deep blue eyes stared into mine, pleading. _He knows I can't say no to that face._

"_Okay, _I'll let you give me a haircut."

He quickly perked up, and snipped the scissors in the air, "I'm not gonna disappoint!"

"How about later, though."

"Okay…" he sighed.

Out of nowhere, a pair of fitted jeans came hurdling towards my face. Piko's head popped out from behind the closet door, "Here Kiyo, try these on."

I banged my head against the wall. _ This is going to be a long night. _ Glimmers of light were peeking out through the window, casting long shadows on the carpet. _Has it really been that long? Scratch what I said before. This is going to be a long year._


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to a faint beeping noise. I turned towards the digital clock, it's bright vivid green numbers glaring at me _14:36. _I looked out the window, at the snow falling lazily to the ground. _How pretty. Wait…_

"KAITOOOOOO"

"Huh?" He yawned as he walked through the door, "What's up Kiyo?"

I grabbed the clock and shoved it in his face, "_This _is what's wrong!"

"Don't be such a worrywart." Piko chimed in, I swear I heard him chuckle, "Anyway, you need your beauty sleep."

"That's getting kindof annoying…"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who made that resolution…"

"You two…Shut up." Kaito silenced both of us with a wave of his hand. "You both have a point." He turned towards Piko, "Piko. No need to keep prodding Kiyoteru." Then to me, "Kiyo, you made the resolution, so take it seriously." He faced forward and clapped his hands together, "Kiyo passed out before we could make him try on any outfits, so we better start there."

He tossed me a pair of tight worn jeans and a fitted green t-shirt embellished with gold letters that spelled _Dairy Dan's Ice Cream Shack._ I looked at him warily, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes." He gestured towards my sweater vest, "Do you really think _that _will get you a date?"

"Umm," I replied, placing my hands over my vest protectively, "I _like _this vest."

"Okay," he said, reclaiming his clothes, "But we're gonna have to get back to this sometime."

Piko picked up the list, "Okay, so far we've skipped the haircut and the outfit."

Kaito tipped his fedora over his eyes, "Uggh, Kiyoooo, you're making this too hard!"

I shrugged, "Well you two did say you would help me."

"At least cooperate!" They said in unison.

"Oh alright."

"Yes," Kaito fished something out of his pocket, "time for operation-Let's go to the mall."

"Kaito?"

"Yes Piko?"

"That's long for a name of an operation."

Kaito hung his head down in shame, "Well yeah, but…"

"How about Operation Kiyoteru, short and sweet."

"That's so vague."

"But we could call it O.K. for short." Piko punched the air with his fist, "It'll be like we're saying 'It's O.K. Kiyo, you won't be lonely forever."

"I'll try and forget the last part." I turned towards my friends, "O.K. it is!"

Kaito pushed his car keys up so all could see, "Come! To the Kaitomobile!"

"Kaito?"

"Why is everyone getting on my case today? First it was Piko, then you…"

"My eyes are getting really itchy."

"Oh god, Kiyo did you sleep with those contacts on?"

"Yeah but…"

"Okay take them off right now"

"But then I'll look like nerdy Kiyo again!" I protested.

"Hon," He tried to look me straight in my burning eyes, "Just get those contacts off."

Piko's eyes were bright with concern, "Is it bad?"

"No," Kaito said in a matter of fact tone, "It just will hurt like hell in a bit."

"How do you know?" Piko tilted his head to one side, "You don't even wear contacts."

I rushed out of the bathroom, "Argh! I don't ever want to wear contacts again!"

Kaito turned away, "They're not that bad…" He once again thrusted his keys into the air, "Kaitomobile away!"

"You should probably say that when we're actually driving out of the garage." I pointed out.

"Just. Let. Me. Say. My. Darn. Line."

"Hey, I wasn't stopping you!"

"C'mon…let's go."

* * *

**A/N~**

**Hey everybody! How do you like it so far? I think I like where this story is going. Poor Kaito! He just wanted to say his line. But now he can't. Oh well. See you next time on useless author's note!**

**Don't forget to review/follow/fave especially the first one...REVIEWS HELP **


	4. Chapter 4

We were greeted by the strong scent of gasoline as Kaito threw open the garage door. Unlocking the doors several more times than needed, "Get in the car…" he offered as he stepped into the driver's seat.

"We can ride it." Piko declared. Both Kaito and he turned towards me, clearly anticipating something.

"Well…isn't that obvious?" I stated.

"Ahhh! You were supposed to say, 'Wherever you want." Kaito straightened up in his seat, "Well then, for now, " he winked at Piko, "get inside it."

"Was that supposed to be directed at me?" I asked, completely and utterly confused.

"Just sit down."

"Okay. No need to get your panties twisted about it."

The blue Ford Focus backed out of the garage smoothly; Kaito was more skilled than I thought.

"So, what shops are we hitting first?" Piko asked me.

I shrugged, "No idea." I pointed towards Kaito, "He's the expert, it's his call."

"Umm, I actually don't know." He flipped his hair out of his face, flinging his fedora to the passenger seat, directly in Piko's lap, "I guess I'll decide when we get there."

Piko gently placed the fedora on his head, clearly admiring his reflection in the side view mirror, "Ehhh Kaito?"

"Yes, Piko"

"Can I have this?"

"No"

Piko crossed his arms and turned towards the window, "You could at least be a bit more tactful."

"I'm no Gandhi. I'm a Kaito. And this is my hat." He ripped it off of Piko's hat, "And besides," he flashed a smile, "I look fabulous in it."

We pulled into the mall parking lot, it took about 15 minutes to find an opening in the sea of cars and motorcycles, but we eventually found a place.

"Kaito!"

"Piko what is it this time?" He scolded, "You whine too much."

"We're too far from the entrance!"

"Be a man Piko!" I encouraged, "You can do this!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Now that you two have had a bonding moment, "Kaito wiped off a mock tear from his eye, "Shall we get going?"

We both nodded and began to make our way to the entrance. Piko collapsed…twice, but eventually we made it.

"Fin…Finally here!" Piko panted trying to force a smile.

"Yup!" Kaito was literally shaking with excitement, "Let's get shopping!"

"Yeah!" I screamed as I raced towards the door, "Let's do this!" I felt myself choke. Kaito grabbed me by the back of my collar and wagged a listen-to-me-cause-I-know-more-than-you-about-this finger in my face.

"Kiyo." He pulled another sheet of paper out of his pocket, "Since you clearly have never actually been to the mall before, here are a few rules."

"How many of those to you have?"

"Several."

A man wearing a loose sweatshirt over a pair of faded jeans walked by, "Yo Kaito!"

"Hey!"

"Wooh!~"

"Yeah"

"Bye"

"Yeah, see you!"

"That was fun," Kaito said turning back to us, he cleared his throat, "Well then, Kiyo…

No yelling random things

No more weird references

No geeky-ness overall"

I winced at the utter vagueness of it all, " So you're saying…just don't be an otaku."

"Yup, in essence."

"I'll try."

"You better."

We walked into the mall. Kaito exchanged words with dozens of people in the first 10 minutes. _How the heck does he know all these people? _

"You wanted to know how I got my barber's license?" Kaito said, studying his blue tinted fingernails, he pointed towards a red and white striped pole in the distance, "I worked there."

"Oh. But still…"

"Shhhh its Kiyo time now. Not Kaito time." He replied.

"It's Hammer Time." Piko said.

"No." I stopped him before he could don metallic gold pants, "Never again."

Piko silenced himself with a whimper.

"Yo Piko," Kaito addressed casually.

"Si?"

"Do you have any money…."

"Well yeah."

"Good."

And we made our way through the mall, dodging bags, over enthusiastic teenagers, and little kids throwing lollipops at Kaito, "Take that you blue-haired meanie!"

I tapped Kaito on the shoulder, "What is that all about?"

"Nothing," he waved his hand in the air, "They're just kids."

I could feel that there was a bit more to this than that.

"Well!" Kaito stopped before a dim store with loud, pounding music that gave me a migraine, "How about here."

"Umm…I'd rather not."

Once again I was dragged .

"Hey, this is cute!" Piko exclaimed, holding up a pair of black pants, _I have to admit they do look good…_

"Good taste Piko, but cute is for girls." Kaito grabbed another pair, and held them over his waist, "I may have to buy a pair for myself."

"But you don't have any money." Piko pointed out.

"I never said that!"

"It was pretty clear when you asked Piko if he had any."

"Kiyo!"

"Just stating the truth."

"Okay, Piko?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have some money?"

"No."

"But these pants will look gorgeous on me."

"Gorgeous is for girls"

"Hmph. Mister?" Kaito addressed the worker behind us, "Can I try these on?"

"Sure, just follow me…"

Kaito glanced back at us, a mischievous grin growing on his face.

"He really wants those pants, doesn't he?"

"Yup."

"Kiyo," Piko scooted towards me. "I'm scared."

"I am too Piko."

A few minutes found Kaito walking down the aisle with a triumphant look covering his face.

"What do you think?"

"Looks good?" I said with a halfhearted thumbs up.

"Knew it!" He threw his arms around our shoulders, "Let's go!"

"But I haven't bought anything yet."

"It's not always about you Kiyo."

"But I thought it was Kiyo time?" Piko logically stated, "You said so yourself?"

"Must we always harbor on the past?"

A loud beeping noise filled my ears as we walked out the store's door.

_Oh God. Kaito…._

* * *

**A/N~**

**Ahhh Kaito what have you done! He really wanted those pants...didn't he?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Run!"  
Piko and I struggled to keep up with our mildly insane best friend.

"Kaito…why?" I struggled to ask between breaths.

"I really liked those pants." He replied through gritted teeth.

Not sure whether to be amazed or afraid of his determination, the three of us sprinted into the men's restroom which was, luckily, empty.

"Okay…okay…" Kaito quickly took off his pants and handed them to me, "Kiyo wear these pants." He ripped of the tags, "Quick hand me yours."

I hesitantly accepted the exchange and pulled on the pants that started this whole mess. I have to admit, they were comfy, and I looked really good in them…Kaito threw his fedora to Piko who quickly put the hat on his head.

"How do I look?"

"I don't care!" He eyed Piko's slouchy grey hoodie, "Hand me your sweatshirt."

Piko tossed him his sweatshirt, still overcome with joy at being in such a close proximity to his beloved fedora. After posing in the mirror several times, I realized that there weren't any people chasing us and made that clear to Kaito.

"Oh I know." He adjusted the strings to Piko's hoodie, "They noticed me though…." He flexed his muscles, "I guess they just didn't want to mess with me."

"Reality check! Kaito, you can't even do 50 push-ups." I looked over at my fedora-obsessed silver-haired friend, "Even _he _can do 30…on a good day."

Kaito hung his head in shame, "Yeah. You're right." He peeked out the door, "I don't know."

"The beeping was really loud though…" Piko's expression grew thoughtful, "Kiyo, I'm sure there was _someone _chasing us…Yeah there was. In the beginning." He returned to his posing, "I guess we lost 'em."

"Kiyo, hold on to my pants for a while. At least until we get out of the mall."

I grinned, "I didn't think you would cause trouble this early in our excursion." I placed my hands in my pocket, "Wait a few more stores before pulling something like that again."

"Okay…" He grabbed Piko's shoulder and pulled him away from the mirror, "We better split up…kindof." He placed a hand on his chest, "I'll go by myself. He turned away, "Kiyo…keep an eye on Piko."

"I think I should instead be keeping an eye on you." I scoffed.

"Hmph!" He raised a hand in the air before leaving the bathroom, "Meet up at the gate in an hour?"

"Yeah, whatever." Piko dismissed.

With a final wary look Kaito marched out the door.

Piko took my hand and began to pull me out the door.

"Once again Piko, hand holding…is for girls."

He took his hand back and turned away defensively, "Oh alright." A few awkward moments passed. "Wait…are you doubting my manliness."

"No…Nothing like that….I just…." _I hope he doesn't break out in song…_

"Okay…good." I breathed a sigh of relief, he seemed satisfied.

We stopped in front of the Apple© store.

"Ahh Kiyo, let's go here!"

"Wasn't the whole point of this **not **to be an otaku?"

"Normal people buy computers too. Come on, just a few minutes."

He had a point. I followed the shorter boy into the store, constantly trying to seem interested at every single thing he pointed out, "Look after-holiday sale!"

"Cool"

"Is this computer broken? It won't let me do anything!"

"It has a cover on it."

"I see. Kiyoteru, why you so smart?"

"Piko, how old are you?"

"I'm not sure…" He tugged his USB drive tail out of his pocket and tapped it on his head, "Lemme think…"

"Nevermind." I groaned.

"Lighten up Sally!"

"What did you just call me, Sally!?"

"Yeah would you rather me say, 'Yo Kiyo is somethin' cranking up all in ur business cause u look like the fuzz just messed up and got all up in your crib.'"

"Piko, what does that even mean…"

"I don't know."

"Then don't say it," I shuddered, "I learned that the hard way…"

I pale hand waved in front of my face, "Kiyo, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I pushed it away, "fine."

"Okay then," Piko pushed a USB drive into the Macbook in front of us.

"You can't just plug your USB thing into stuff Piko!"

"Why ever not?" He queried, in a sweet tone.

A man who looked like he was in college walked up to us. He had long lavender hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail,

"Lavender is for girls." Piko whispered in my ear.

"Shut up." I replied, a bit louder.

The man got closer and eyed Piko's USB cord.

"What are you trying to do?" He stared at Piko.

_Poor Piko, he can't stand that kind of pressure! He'll snap. Wait, why am I talking like he's going to jail. Auggh! This trip has muddled my mind! _

"You see," Piko smiled, "This Macbook here seemed sad. I believe it was saying, 'Why is no one using me?' to comfort it I wanted to plug myself in so I could talk to it." He puffed out his chest a bit, "Computers are really fun to talk to."

"Talk to my fist!"

"Arrughaljf!"

"Gakupo…stop." A girl with short blond hair and an oversized white bow gently grabbed "Gakupo"'s fist. She turned to us and gave a small bow, "I'm sorry. Gakupo's…new."

With a steely glare the overbearing eggplant haired man slunk away, muttering indistinguishable words.

"Sir," she addressed Piko sternly, "Please refrain from plugging USBs in the merchandise."

"But…but…it was so sad." Tears were welling up in his multicolored eyes.

"I…I….um…." The girl rolled her eyes and looked away, clearly at a loss for words, "I need to show you out now." She shoved us out the door. "Have a great day!"

"Well, that was fun." Piko sighed.

"Yeah…it was."

"Really?" He exclaimed, perking up.

"No." I pushed my glasses higher up my nose, "C'mon we better find Kaito."

We were stopped by a brightly flashing scooter.

"Boy," A large man with reddish hair and white sideburns was staring at us, pointing to my pants, "Where did you get those pants?"

I gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

_Piko was right…the fuzz did get all up in my crib…._

"Umm…" I stuttered, "It was given to me by a friend."

"I see." The man rested his elbow on his scooter's handles. The flashing lights reflected off his badge, _"Big" Al: Mall Cop. _

"I like your badge." Piko blurted, "Mr. Al."

"Why thank you," he said, patting Piko on the head, "What a sweet…uh….child you are."

Piko returned his compliment, "Wow! You're nice for a cop!"

_They seem to be really hitting it off. Maybe this is my chance to…_

"Hey! You!" The man's attention quickly turned to me, "Where do you think you're going," his eyes narrowed, "with those pants?"

"Well, do you expect me to take them off?"

"No."

"So I'll be going then," I patted my thigh, "with my pants."

"B…but…."

"Shh. See I'm walking away…no trouble…."

"There was a stolen merchandise report filed for that pair of pants."

I placed a hand over my heart, "And I am really sorry for that," with a small bow I added, "I hope you find the culprit sir."

"Thank you?"

"My pleasure."

With that we walked away from the confused man, myself being quite sorry for him.

"That was smooth, Kiyo."

I nodded, "It was, wasn't it?"

"KIYOOOOOOOO, PIKOOOOOO!"

That voice was all too familiar…it couldn't be…no.

"Len!" I tried to put on my best welcoming smile, but I'm pretty sure it fell into an awkward smirk.

The blue-eyed blond sprinted towards us, his arms open wide. _Wait that can only mean… _The three of us hurdled to the floor after his attempt at a man hug.

"Enthusiastic as always," I stood up and brushed off my pants. "What brings you to the mall?"

"Boredom." Len stared into the distance. I tried to follow his gaze but only found a wall. This conversation was clearly going nowhere. _Ahh Piko, help me out here…_

"So Len," Piko finally said, glancing at the crowd that was forming around us, "How's life?"

_The most awkward of questions…the most awkward of moments…._

"Good." _Could this guy say more than just one-word answers?, _"'Bout you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

We were standing by the fountain in the middle of the mall. Every few seconds it would change to a different hue, alternating between neon green, cerulean, and a vivid pink. Len seemed mesmerized by the color changes, so we took that opportunity to slowly back away.

"That wasn't very kind of us." Piko stated, turning back towards the fountain, "Maybe we should go back?"

"_Sigh. _And what would we do?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

As we neared the entrance, I could begin to make out the figure of our blue haired maniac of a friend. He grinned as he walked towards us, balancing several cups of ice cream on each arm.

"Here," He slightly lifted his arm, careful not to let any cups fall, "You both can take one."

"One? But there must at least be ten here!" I pointed out.

"Well," Kaito tucked his head towards his stomach, "My tum tum is callin' out to me." He brought his face closer to mine, "And you know what its saying?"

"What?"

"Gimme some ice cream."

I could feel my palm collide with my forehead as I plopped down on the bench by the door.

"This isn't getting anywhere," I sighed, "All we meant to do was get some cool, hip clothes…"

"No one says hip anymore Kiyo…"

"Shut your mouth I'm trying to make a point Kaito."

"Sassy."

I ignored him, "and we ended up stealing a pair of," I rubbed my hand against my leg, "amazing, beautiful pants."

"What's up with you two and those pants?"

Both Kaito and I stood up, "Don't underestimate the pants!"

"Okay…" Piko defended, and then muttered something in audible.

"Can I have my fedora back?" He patted his head, "My head feels bare without it."

"Just put on your hood," Piko fell back in his chair, "always worked for me."

"Just shut up and eat your ice cream." I yelled softly.

"Yes sir."

"Whatever you say," Piko looked down at his vanilla medium scoop "Sally."

"Why do keep on calling me that?"

"Reasons."

"That is not a valid answer."

Piko turned towards me and motioned to his mouth, which was apparently full. Defeated, I began to dig into my chocolate fudge, barely tasting any of it.

Within a few minutes, Kaito threw eight empty cups in the trash. "Well, I'm done…" He stared at the escalator, with a longing look in his eyes, "Even though I could go for some more…"

"NO." Piko and I said in unison as we threw our empty containers in the trash.

"Let's just get out of here." I kind of felt guilty for giving up, "We can come back tomorrow," I sternly threw a look at Kaito, "without doing any kind of illegal actions."

The two nodded vigorously as I pulled them out of the oversized building.

"Where did we park again?" Kaito questioned, surveying the sea of automobiles.

"Auggh…not this torture again…" Piko whimpered.

"Piko remember," I lifted his chin so that I could stare into his eyes, "you are a man." I pointed to the sky, "AND A MAN NEVER GIVES UP."

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"To be a man…"

"You must be swift as a coursing river…."

"To be a man…"

"I'm putting a stop to this right now…" Kaito interrupted in a singsong voice. He pressed his thumb on his keys, a faint beep could be heard in the distance.

"C'mon."

"No." Piko whined.

"You can do this! Remember…"

"If I must…"

**A/N~**

**Well what did Kaito do while Kiyo and Piko where having "fun" at the Apple store? Isn't anyone curious? No?**

**:(**

**Awww...That's okay!**

**If you like this story don't forget to Review/Fav/Follow! This story is so different from Distorted...well that would make sense wouldn't it...Forget about my ranting. Just read fanfics. That's what FanFiction is for right? So go do that. Or click the next button...I would rather you do that actually...so go click it...if its there...it won't kill you I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kaito pulled up to my small, wooden house, hidden behind a wall of oak trees.

"Well here it is," Kaito tipped his head towards the window, "the Hiyama residence."

"Thanks," I grumbled as I pushed the door open.

"Anytime," Kaito rested his hands on the driver's wheel once more, "and don't be so grump grump!"

I dragged my feet towards my front door as the Ford Focus sped away from the curb, the door suddenly threw itself open, causing me to fall to the pavement.

"Aniiiii-chaaaaaaaan!" A small girl clad in a bright red uniform threw herself on me, "You're back!"

"I don't know you." I said frankly as I struggled to return to my feet, "Now give me food."

The little girl blocked the doorway, clutching the hinge with her tiny fist, "No entry." She shook her head, "Unless you know the password."

"Yuki," I placed my hand on her black hair, "Let me through." With my free hand, I pointed to the hinge, "Your fingers are going to be squished."

She quickly crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph. Give me the password."

"Apples."

"How did you know?" She stared at me, amazement in her large chocolate eyes.

"I know things." I picked her up and let myself in, "Why are you still wearing your school uniform?"

"I…umm…my clothes are…"

I silenced her with a wave of my hand, "I don't want to know."

She ran up the stairs, "Good. I need your help!"

I made my way into my little sister's bright pink room. Pencils and crayons were scattered all over the floor, and a bleeding marker was resting on her bed. I quickly picked up the marker and handed it to Yuki, "Find the cap, and put it away."

"But…"

"Okay." The little girl scurried around the room as I plunked down on her white and pink checkerboard bedsheet.

"Found it!" Yuki thrust the now-capped marker in the air.

"Good job, now what did you need help with?"

She pushed her delicate finger on her cheek, "There's this math problem…"

"Yuki! This is winter break! You don't have any homework!"

She pursed her lips, pulling at her black pigtails, "I don't…do I?" she thrusted the paper in my face, "but my friend gave me this problem and I need your help!"

"Okay, see this here…" I proceeded to explain the entire problem, I wiped my forehead, _Yuki, you ask way too many questions. _

"Thank you!" She ripped the paper out of my hands and grinded her pencil into the paper.

"My pleasure."

"No need to be so formal." She lifted her head from her work, "Bye!"

"I'll be in my room if you need more help, okay?"

She waved her hand in the air, "Yup, whatever."

I opened the door to my light green tinted room. The carpet was white and clear, the dark green bookshelf was the only unorganized item in the entire area. I flew on to my bed, only then realizing that I didn't grab my laptop. Lazily reaching towards my desk, I grabbed my Mac., and slowly, carefully, opened the lid and typed in my password, "MagePro69".

_Maybe I should change that…_I instinctively moved my mouse towards "League of Legends" but quickly scrolled it away. Opening my browser, Firefox, I checked my email. The "You Got Mail" woman's voice rung in my ears as I opened my inbox. I was spammed by Piko emails, as usual. I clicked the first one, and quickly closed it, resolving not to open any more. I checked my promotions, and found a new Minecraft skins website! My fingers tingled as I clicked the link. _Disney Princesses…won't hurt to have one…_

_Aww what! Where's Ariel? Just 'cause she's a fish doesn't mean that she can't be beautiful! She's special in her own way. You can do this; show the others that being different doesn't that mean you're worse. _I gripped the sides of my monitor and pressed my nose to the screen, _Listen to me, you're perfect darling._

I quickly pulled my head away. _What was I doing? _I could feel my shoulders droop; _I really need to work on this. _I shut my laptop, only taking my hand of the logo once I heard the satisfactory click. Before I could walk into my closet, Yuki walked into the room clutching a blunt pencil.

"I think I got it," Her gaze shifted to my pants, "Those are some hip pants bro."

I turned around, "I know right?"

A curious look emerged on her face, "You don't usually wear…such cool pants."

"I'm trying to become…cool."

Her face brightened, "I'll help!"

I patted her head, "Do you want me to check your answer?"

"Huh?"

"The problem Yuki, the one I helped you with?"

"Oh yeah! Please!"

I laughed as I followed my little sister into her room.


	8. Chapter 8

After congratulating my sister for solving her problem, I retired once again to my room, where I resumed my expedition into my closet. Before I could pull down any clothes, I felt a familiar vibrating in my side pocket. Praying for it not to be a push notification I checked my phone, _Piko, _I glanced back at my laptop, _maybe some of those emails were actually relevant. _

Kiyo,

How r u doing. I'm really hungry right now. R u ready 4 da mall 2 morrow? I'm hungry. I want a corndog. Kiyo do u have a corndog?

_I guess not. _Quickly typing in my passcode I replied,

I do not have a corndog. C u 2morrow.

I turned off my phone and slumped into bed, not bothering with my closet. Turning off my lamp, I blinked to let my eyes get used to the darkness.

"Good night." I said to no one in particular, and let darkness flood my eyes.

I woke up to a dull grumbling in my stomach.

"Yuki!"

"Yes?"

"Gimme food."

"Get it yourself." Her tiny figure emerged in the doorway, hands on her hips. "It's your fault for sleeping until noon."

"Wait? What!" I unlocked my phone, sure enough _11: 56._ "Auggh!" I rushed to the bathroom and haphazardly brushed my teeth and my hair, "Why didn't you wake me." I managed through mouthfuls of toothpaste.

"You never asked."

"Touché."

I raced down the stair and threw open the door, pushing my hunger to the back of my mind, "Be back by dinner!"

"I'm not your mom I don't care!" I could hear Yuki yell behind me.

"Don't be so grump grump!" I replied, quoting Kaito. The faded blue Ford was in my driveway, the driver with an irritated expression growing on his face, "What took you so long!" he interrogated impatiently.

I shrugged, "Tiredness."

"Seems legit." He thrust his thumb towards the backseat, "Take a seat."

"But I thought I called shotgun!"

Piko stuck out his tongue, "You snooze, you lose, Sleeping Beauty."

Defeated I sat in the back seat. The world still blurred with sleep, the ride to the mall seemed to take a fraction of the time it did last time. Surprisingly, Piko was the first to leap out of the car.

"I wanna corndog." Piko licked his lips eagerly.

"Do you always have to whine?" Kaito replied.

Piko shoved a hand in Kaito's face, "So judgmental."

I grabbed both of their shoulders and turned them towards me, "Stop being so petty. Especially you Piko, I thought you were a man."

Piko dipped his head, and suddenly threw it back up, "Kiyo, aren't those the stolen pants."

Kaito pressed his fingers against Piko's lips, "Shh. Don't use the "S" word."

I pointed towards the entrance, which wasn't as far away as last time, "Maybe we should continue this delightful conversation inside." I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, "Where it isn't as cold?"

The two nodded and we ran into the lobby. Piko grabbed us both by our sleeves and began to drag us towards the escalator. "I'm hungry."

"Yes. You've iterated that fact through both text and speech." I pointed out.

"Let's go to the food court then!"

The dull pain in my stomach came rushing back, "Yeah, I'm feeling a bit hungry as well…" I rubbed my stomach, "Onwards!"

"I had a really big breakfast…"

"Kaito!"

"Fine…"

The noises and smells came from all directions as we entered the open planned food court. There were noodles, burgers, chicken, ice cream…

"Corndogs!" Piko threw himself towards a small stand in the corner of the court. Kaito and I exchanged glances as we followed our silver haired friend. We found him conversing with the guy running the stand. He had light green eyes and chin length blond hair, he smiled as we approached.

"Customers?"

"No we're with him," Kaito glanced at his crestfallen face, "sorry."

"It's okay. You're friend looks like he's going to go all the way."

Piko was tuned out of our conversation, his one and only focus was the perfect corn dog. He finally looked up at the corndog vender, "Can I have the chili on top?"

"Why of course, what kind?"

"Umm what kinds are there."

"Mild, Spicy, Super Spicy, and" The man's expression grew hard, "Spiciest Spicy Surge of pure Spice Chili." He looked straight into Piko's eyes, "which one will it be."

Piko smiled, "Gimme all you got."

"You sure?"

Piko nodded slowly, "Bring on the spice."


	9. Chapter 9

The man, his name was "Leon" according to his tag, rose one eyebrow, skeptical. His eyes glanced over to us, "Is your friend really man enough."

Kaito nodded, slowly, and I clenched my fists, "He's come so far…" I placed my hand in the air, finger pointed to the ceiling, "He can do this."

Leon flipped his hair with his fingers, and pushed his red "Corndog Shack" hat over his eyes, " I can't stop you…" he quickly added the condiments to the corndog and skimmed it across the counter, he smirked, "Enjoy."

"Thank you!" Piko swept up his corndog and shoved it into his mouth. Kaito and I winced as his pale face began to resemble a tomato. Tears streamed down his face as he hastily consumed his corndog. I whispered to Kaito, "Is this normal?"

Kaito turned towards me, "Of course not." He steadied the quivering Piko by tightly holding his cord, "But look, he's having fun!" He cocked his head to one side and smiled, "No different than when I eat ice cream."

Concerned I replied, "Sure? His face is, well, exploding."

"He's dancing"

"Spazzing. The correct terminology for that is spazzing."

Leon rested his shoulder on the counter and gently took off his employee cap, his eyes gleamed with victory, "I knew he couldn't take it."

"Oh…I….can…..do…..this…" Piko wheezed. He was clutching the stick, the corndog half eaten.

I jerked my thumb into the air, "I know you can."

Kaito walked up towards Piko placing his hand firmly over his ahoge, "Do this…for us."

Determination flooded into Piko's eyes, lowering his eyebrows, he stuffed the corndog into his mouth, his chewing accompanied by our screams of encouragement. We were oblivious to the dozens of eyes settled on us; the only thing that mattered was the consumption of the corndog. Piko's mouth curled into a faint grin, for a moment, before he collapsed and begged for water. Kaito quickly went to fufill his request as I knelt before the victorious warrior.

"You did good, kid."

"I know."

Kaito quickly returned with the water in hand, and Piko weakly held out his arms to receive it.

"Thank you."

Kaito's eyes were swollen with tears, "Will he be okay, Kiyo…?"

I placed a supporting hand on his back, "I hope, Kaito…I really hope."

A moment of silence fell upon us, broken only when Piko stood up and brushed off his jeans, "Well, that was fun."

"Yup." A grumbling interrupted our conversation. I felt my face redden as I slowly backed away, "I'll go get something now."

I scanned the options, _Chicken Kitchen…tempting…Spicy Seashore…no more spice please!...OOOOO Super Sub Club! _I made my way through the labyrinth of tables and chairs to be met face to face with an over enthusiastic green-haired teenage girl. Her bright orange goggle contrasted with her kiwi colored hair, and she wore a bright yellow apron over a rose-pink dress. Her ever apparent grin was mildly intimidating,

"I'm Gumi! Welcome to Super Sub Club! Buy our food."

_She didn't waste any time getting to the point…, _"Umm…The Super Hunter."

The girl tilted her head and bit her lip, "Mr….. you expect me to believe that you're a hunter?"

"No! I just want…."

"Whatever…" she scribbled my order on a note, "Another Hunter wannabe!"

"Another one?" I heard a groan from the kitchen.

"Wait for a minute please."

I braced myself as a 6 inch long package came hurdling towards me, "Have a nice day!" Gumi wore her fake smile, "Come back again when you're a man."

"Wait…what…"

She snickered, "See you later…." I swear I could hear a giggle, "Sally."


	10. Chapter 10

I plopped down on the surprisingly comfortable metal chair and rested my chin on my palm.

"You gonna eat that?" Piko pointed to my sandwich, his mouth full.

I grabbed it up defensively, "I just sit down."

He shrugged, "I tried."

I quickly ate my Hunter. The overstuffed baguettes roast beef and lettuce spilled out the sides, and I removed the tomato before stuffing it into my mouth. I inhaled it in a matter of seconds, much to Kaito's surprise.

"Kiyo, I didn't know you could do that."

"I guess I was hungry," I stared at the empty wrapper, "I surprised myself."

He lifted his spoon in the air and inspected the green tinted ice cream before shoving it though his lips, "So that cashier girl…."

"Oh Gumi?" Piko looked up from his phone.

"You know her name?" I asked.

He blushed furiously, "Well…I guess…."

Kaito stood up and pushed his hands against the table, "Ahhhh Piko!"

"Wh..what?" He stuttered.

I smiled and pushed his ahoge with my finger, "You got it bad."

"What!? I don't have any virus! Right?" His eyes grew frantic, "Right?"

Kaito swung his arm around Piko's shoulder, "You have a very special kind of virus."

"Oh no!" Piko slammed his forehead against the table, "Is it curable?"

"It's very difficult to cure." I scooted my chair closer placed my head on his shoulder, "It's the whole reason I went to the mall."

"To get a girlfriend?" Piko's face grew confused, "but wait…that means." Realization flooded into his eyes as he pushed us away, "Wait, no!"

Kaito and I laughed as we adjusted ourselves on our seats. "You like Gumi, don't you?"

He shook his head, his cheeks growing an even brighter shade of red, "No!"

"Let's postpone O.K." I lifted Piko up to his feet, "And work on you instead."

"It's Piko time." Kaito stood up as well, "And the time to act is now." He winked.

"Alright," Piko surrendered, "only if," he thrust his finger into our faces, "you don't interfere."

I gently pushed his arm down, "Of course."

Kaito grinned, "We're here to help."

Piko nodded skeptically, "'Kay then." His eyes quickly glanced to one side and he grabbed our hands, "Quick hide!"

He threw us behind a plant.

"What was that all about?"

"She was walking this way."

"Seriously?" Kaito pushed his finger into his cheek, "Don't overreact."

Piko sighed, "Okay, I was just…just…"

"Nervous?" I guessed.

"Yeah."

Kaito turned Piko towards himself, "Piko, Piko listen to me man, okay? You gotta be brave, strong. You can do this. Just," he flipped his hair, "be cool."

"Easy enough for you." Piko muttered, "Just one…AUGHABUB"

Kaito shoved the silver haired boy into the hall, causing him to crash straight into Gumi.

"Hi?" The green haired girl adjusted her goggles, "Who are you?"

"A rightful question to ask." Piko straightened his shoulders and looked up, only to be intimidated by Gumi's sea green eyes, "P-Piku."

I felt my palm hurdling towards my forehead. Kaito wagged his head disappointedly

"Well then, Piku." Piko dipped his head, his cheeks turning several shades of pink, "nice to meet you."

"N…n…ice to meet you too…"

She leaned against her knees to put her face in level with Piko's and grinned, "I'm Gumi!"

"I know." He clasped his hand over his mouth, "Ahh now I sound like a stalker!"

"Well I do have my name tag right here." She laughed.

"Oh."

"See, not so strange anymore right?"

_Why is she so nice to Piko…she was anything but to me…_

Piko's lips curled in a silly grin, "Yeah…not so strange…"

"All better! See you around Piku!" She pulled her goggles over her eyes and scribbled something on a small scrap of orange tinted paper and placed it on top of Piko's head.

"B…b…bye!" Piko forced, his awkward grin still etched on his blushing face.

"What did you get?" Kaito asked as he emerged from behind the plant.

"Huh, what?" Piko awakened from his trance as Kaito snatched the slip of paper from his head and read it aloud,

"Gumi Megpoid-…" Kaito's eyes grew wide, "Omigod Piko! A girl just gave you her number."

"She gave me what?" Piko snatched the paper from Kaito's hand and held it close to his hear, "I'll cherish this forever."

I playfully punched him in the arm, "Better call her…but not soon."

Piko lifted his USB tail and began to play with the wire, "Why?"

"You don't want to seem desperate."

"Oh…OK"

"And she still thinks your name is Piku."

Piko turned away and smiled, "Yeah, yeah she does"

Our moment of happiness was cut short by a shadow, steadily approaching through the crowd.

* * *

**A/N~**

**Uh oh, Piko what have you done? YOU HAVE AWAKEN A SLEEPING GIANT. Oh well. Thanks for following all who do decide to click that follow button. IT'S AWESOMESAUCE WHEN I GET AN EMAIL AND I'M ALL LIKE :3. I hope I don't sound bossy, but can you guys pls review? I would ****_really _****appreciate it. LIKE REALLY. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	11. Chapter 11

His slanted purple irises glared at Piko, who was visibly shaking in his cold, sliver chair. The man offered his hand, to my surprise, and tilted his head in a sickening smile, "Gakupo."

"Gakupo?" Kaito stood up, "Gakupo!" His arms stretched in a wide embrace as the two guys executed a man hug, "Guys, this is Gakupo."

I straightened my glasses, "Yeah, I got that."

Gakupo clapped his hand on Kaito's back, "Kaito and I go way back."

Kaito turned towards Gakupo, "Yup two whole months," He winked, "Karaoke buddy."

"What the heck?" Piko stood up, "You two know eachother?"

Gakupo rolled his eyes, "For someone who is good with computers, you really should have got that branded in your round head by now." He released himself from Kaito and squinted at Piko, "Sorry Kaito. Wish I could catch up, but my business is with this silver-headed shota."

Piko's eyebrows furrowed in rage, "What did you just call me?"

Gakupo waved his hand, "Shota. Why not?"

I could hear his teeth grind together as he forced a smile, "Okay then, what do you want?"

I winced as Gakupo brought his hand towards Piko's body, their last encounter was far from pretty. It rested on his shoulder, where his oversized fingers tightly squeezed around Piko's arm.

"How about we go somewhere…" Gakupo turned away, "more private."

Kaito put his hands on his hips and pouted, "And why, pray tell, would you want to take our Piko somewhere else?"

"What are you, his mom?"

"Gakupo…"

"Well if you want to hear this too, you're welcome to." Gakupo pushed the small boy into the wall, and pointed his finger between his eyes, "Listen well…shota."

I couldn't say anything…all I could do was watch my friend quiver under the larger boy's strength. Piko struggled to get out of Gakupo's grip.

"See my fist?" Gakupo brought his knuckle close to his face, "it really likes you." His face grew to one of mock pity, "But it hasn't really been able to have a proper introduction with your face."

"Gak…Gakupo…" Kaito's eyes were dull with pain, he must of not known about this dark side of Gakupo.

The lavender haired boy brought his face closer to Piko's spitting, "Maybe you two can get personal now."

Piko prepared himself as Kaito, with a sudden outburst of rage tackled Gakupo to the ground, his deep blue hair swinging wildly as I stepped back in shock. Kaito was the cool one. Always clear headed, cracking jokes, I walked towards Piko, eyeing the struggling two on the floor. The bathroom door stall flew open, as Gakupo finally managed to work his way out of Kaito's grasp, knocking his pretty purple head unconscious. An old gray man stood in the doorway, unfazed by the scene, and sipped at the bottle clutched in his hand while returning to his table. The world grew back to its normal speed; I could breathe again. Kaito stood up and brushed invisible dust from his pants, smiling with delight.

"Piko, are you okay?" I turned towards my friend, who was still breathing heavily. He didn't respond for a while, then threw my arm of his shoulder,

"Kiyoteru...why did Gakupo do that?"

"Well, he always seemed kindof aggressive."

Piko grabbed his USB tail and began to twirl it around his finger, "But it wasn't just that." His eyes met mine, "You know that, don't you."

Before I could reply, Piko began to back away, "I-I need to go to the bathroom."

I tried to follow but Kaito held on to my hand, "Let him go." Kaito led me to a silver bench and sat me down, "I know why Gakupo did that."

"Why didn't you say so before?" My eyes were welling up with tears, I had no idea why.

"Don't cry Kiyo! You're the one who always said, 'Be a man 'cause being a man means that you can have more food than your little sister!'"

I smiled, "Well yeah. Wait what?"

"Piko needs to be alone."

"I get that, but why did Gakupo do that? He's not that insane." My eyes glanced towards the moaning body draped over a chair, "Is he?"

"I didn't think he'd do that either." Kaito leaned back on his bench, "We were close."

"Not really. You knew him for two months."

Kaito leaned in towards me. "Well we were Karaoke buds."

"And that changes what…?"

"You wouldn't get it."

Kaito rested his elbow on the armrest and propped up his cheek on his palm, "We were singing 'I Come from a Land Down Under…"

"Ohh I love that song!"

"Yeah…I know…you were singing it."

"When?"

"Remember the whipped cream?"

"Auggh NOOOOOO!"

Kaito giggled, "Well, maybe we should get Piko now."

"But the story…"

"Long story short, Gakupo is Gumi's ex, capice?"

"Que?"

"C'mon let's see how Piko's doing, okay?"

"How do you know all of this."

Kaito flashed a grin, "I know things." His eyes grew dark, "especially when they concern my friends."

"Shouldn't you have told us this earlier?"

"Shh bro, just let it happen."

"That doesn't…"

"Shh…"

"I…"

Kaito clasped his hand over my mouth, "Calm. Calm time. We need to go," Kaito stared out into the distance, "help a friend."

"Was the dramatic effect really necessary?'

"Yes, it was, now come on my loyal steed!"

"Why am I the steed, and a steed? That means horse."

"You're a wizard, then."

"Mage."

"What."

"I'm a mage, deal with it."

"Fine. Now stop being so self-centered and let's go find Piko."

"KK."

* * *

**A/N~**

**Review pls! 3**

**This chapter definitely wasn't the best. And poor Piko! :( Gakupo isn't really that bad do.**

**You just have to wait...**

**I literally wrote this whole chapter in 10 minutes.**

**I'm so lazy.**

**Well den. It's 12:23 am**

**hmph**

**Okay.**

**REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAV**

**Bai! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Piko was on the ground, his knees tucked to chest and his head resting on his arms. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes steeled, as if thinking deeply. Kaito slowly approached him,

"Piko?"

Piko snapped out of his trance and looked up, "Why are you here?"

Kaito curled his lips into a smile, "I think you needed company."

"Gakupo's a jerk. Don't listen to him." I chimed in.

"I know that." Piko whispered, glancing to the side, "and I think I know why he tried to hurt me."

"You do?" Kaito's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah," Piko looked up, "Do you?"

"U-umm" Kaito stammered.

"You did, didn't you?" Piko stood up, narrowing his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well I didn't know that you liked Gumi then!"

The silver haired boy curled his fingers into fists, "But-but," his hands relaxed, "I'm sorry."  
A pink haired teen walked in, whistling a tune. After catching sight of us, he threw us an awkward smile and backed into a stall.

"Umm…" I pointed towards the door, "Maybe we should take this outside the bathroom."

"Agreed." Both Piko and Kaito nodded their heads in unison.

As we walked back out into the mall, Piko began to drag us towards the candy store, "I need to forget some stuff. Let's go!"

I couldn't argue, "Well, it's been a while since I had good butterscotch."

"Butterscotch," Kaito scoffed, "that's for seniors. The old kind." He clarified.

I chuckled, "Well they're good." Suddenly, I was shoved to the side, my face flat against the store window. A few girls in the store turned to me and giggled as I tried frantically to keep face. I thrust my head around, to be met face to face with a girl. Her long tinted pink hair rained down her back over a loose, black, _Star Trek _T-shirt. Sky blue eyes stared right into mine as she fussed over me and thoroughly apologized.

"I'm _so _sorry" she adjusted my glasses and steadied me on my feet, and looked down, "Luka how could you do such a thing?" she scolded herself.

"It's alright, really!" my cheeks began to slightly warm, "I'm fine; it happens more than you would think."

Her eyes focused on me again, "Really? Good!" she bit her lip, "I still feel bad though." She rummaged through her oversized duffel bag and pulled out a sparkly pink nail polish bottle and threw it into my hands, "here, take this."

"Thank you?" I fiddled with the bottle in my hands that read "Girl you can shine" . Piko and Kaito were looking at each other in astonishment. _It's not that weird that a girl is talking to me…is it?_

"I'm glad you like it!" She grinned as she secured her bag on her hip, "see you around…" her expression fell, "Wait, what's your name?"

_A girl is asking you a question…you, Kiyoteru Hiyama, a question. This is the same think Piko messed up on. _"Pfft..Piku…" I slapped myself. Luka smiled as she scribbled on her hand

"Piku? Okay!" she ran off, "See you Piku!"

"Wait!" She couldn't hear me.

"Good going there, Piku." Kaito clapped me on the back and pulled Piko in closer, "Now both of you have love interests who they think are named Piku."

"Wait, no, I don't think…" I stuttered.

Piko prodded me in the stomach, "You were blushing like cray cray out there Kiyo."

"I was?"

"It's the truth." Kaito confirmed.

"Accept it." Piko added.

"Now can we go get some butterscotches?" I sighed.

Kaito stuck out his tongue, "Blaugh! No!" He tucked his hands in his pockets, "I want some ice cream."

"Well I want candy." Piko crossed his arms, "You've already had more than enough ice cream."

Kaito put his hand around his ear, "What is this I hear, a hater?"

"Haters gonna hate. Potatoes gonna potate." I yelled.

"What the-" Piko turned to me. "What was that?"

"I don't know."

"I want some ice cream!"

"I want candy!"

"Butterscotches are delicious!"

"No they're not!" Kaito and Piko stared at me in unison.

_I'm glad things are getting normal. _Luka suddenly flashed through my mind, _mostly normal…_

* * *

**_a/n~_**

**_Luka eh? I bet you weren't 'specting that._**

**This chapter was a bit too short. And do you think Piko got over it too quickly.**

**Nah. Nah he didn't.**

**Trust me on this.**

**PIKO GETS IN TROUBLE AT THE CANDY STOOOOOOOOORE.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, I guess we can get some ice cream." I shrugged.

"No, I insist, you can have your butterscotches, " Kaito muttered under his breath.

"Nah, I stand by my claim that butterscotches are for old British people." Piko declared.

"That's not nice!" I wagged my finger, "Stereotyping is bad!"

"You would be a good teacher Kiyoteru." The blue haired teen shoved his hands into his pockets, "You're not half bad at disciplining Piko."

"Where did that come from?" I threw my hand up in disgust, "Anyway, I can't handle kids, dealing with Yuki is enough."

"Eh~ if you guys aren't coming, I'll just go by myself." Piko marched into the store.

"I didn't expect him to take it so well…" Kaito whispered before following our silver haired friend into the store.

_Yeah, me either. _I sprinted after them, dodging the neon colored racks that seemed to fill the store. Piko's eyes were wide, undoubtingly trying to take the surrounding in. Kaito nudged his arm, "Woah it's like you've never been here before."

"Well" Piko sighed distantly, "I haven't"

_I'm getting a bad feeling…_"Why, exactly…?"

"No one's ever let me…"

"Oh god no." I turned him around and began to guide him towards the door, "We're leaving, now."

"What, why?"

"Piko, remember Halloween, 5th grade?"

Piko clasped his hands together, "Yeah! It was sooo much fun! You were the Doctor, and you made me a companion, you wouldn't tell me which one, and everybody believed I was a girl!"

Kaito stifled a laugh but stopped as soon I shot a steely glare at him.

"Yeah, Piko." I strained a laugh, "Then what happened."

"Well," His face grew pensive, "We ate a lot of candy."

"Yes?"

"I blacked out." He hung his head, "I usually can remember everything…I can't remember what happened after that."

"You went nuts."

"Nuttier than a Crunch bar?"

"Yes Piko, you went completely insane and terrorized everyone. Including Kaito here, who wet his pants."

"Kiyo! You didn't have to tell that part!" He hissed, "People are staring at my pants now." He glanced around, "And it's not because they're gorgeous this time."

Sure enough, the same girls who were giggling at my window splat before were whispering and pointing at poor Kaito. I put my hand behind my head,

"Heh. Sorry. Well that's how we became friends right? After Piko totally freaked you out…"

Kaito kicked an invisible rock, "Yeah. You saved me from a bus. That Piko pushed me towards."

"Did I really do that?" Piko bit his lip, "I'm so sorry."

"Piko, the moral of this story is that you can't have candy." I adjusted my glasses, "I'm so glad I remembered before you…"

"AUGGH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING KID?" The cashier was racing towards the left wall, the one that was smothered with

"Candy!" Piko was shoving his hands in the compartments scooping out handfuls, "I had no idea this stuff tasted so good!"

"You gotta pay for that!" The cashier pointed an accusing finger towards Piko's guilty face, "Stop! In the name of the law!"

"Law! Ha ha!" Piko rose and puffed out his chest, "I object to your accusation!" He hastily collected an armful of candy, "To you sir, farewell." Throwing his head back he screamed towards the ceiling, "You'll never catch me alive coppers!"

"Piko…"

"Kiyo?" Kaito tapped his foot against mine.

"Yeah?"

"I think I just wet my pants."

* * *

**A/N~**

**Gosh this is short.**

**Really short.**

**OH well.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.**


	14. Chapter 14

I heard the sound of a siren nearing, and saw a familiar silhouette in the doorway. "Big" Al dismounted his scooter, strolling in with his arms crossed. Kaito gulped and allowed his eyes to stray around the room, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. A smirk grew on the mall cop's face as his gaze fell to my blue-haired friend,

"You again?"

Kaito tightened his grip around himself, "No you got it wrong!" he was sweating bullets, "It-it was Piko!"

"That sweet silver haired kid?" The large man's eyes grew wide in shock, "No way." He narrowed his eyes, "I don't trust you." His head swung around now facing me, "Or you." He spat.

"W-what did I do?" Shuddering, Kaito tried to steady me by gripping my shoulders.

"You wore, those pants."

"But, they weren't stolen remember?"

"I'm not sure anymore." He waved his hand in the air, "Anyway, that's not what we're after. Apparently that kid who almost got in trouble at the Apple Store, got in trouble at the candy store instead. Correct?"

"Y-yes." The cashier stuttered, finally using his voice.

"Okay. Describe the boy to me one more time."

The cashier's voice was smooth, deep, close to the same as Al's. He had a goatee across his chin and his mop of black hair was tucked under a bright neon green baseball cap. Clutching the hem of our apron he began to describe our friend,

"He had a pokey thingy coming out of his head."

"That sounds right." The cop nodded, stroking his chin.

"And he was crazed, with a sugar high." He turned his head towards his shoulder, "Gosh I wished I had a metabolism as fast as that."

"What?"

"OH nothing." He rubbed his stomach, "I just, need to go the gym that's all."

"You know…"

Al rolled up his sleeve and flexed his arms; before I could take a look Kaito shielded my eyes.

"They don't call me "Big" for nothing!" Al chuckled.

"I-I see." The slightly smaller man shifted uncomfortably, "I should be going back to work now."

"Yes!" The cop sheathed his impressive arm, "return. To whatever. You were doing."

"Heh. I will." Muttering something, the man returned to his spot at the register.

"I wouldn't imagine a guy like that working at this store." Kaito whispered in my ear.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be a barber."

"About that, I kind of need to go, but you can come with."

"Dude! Piko's gone insane we can't just-"

"What are you two blabbing about?" Al resumed his mount on his scooter, "Not being conspirators are you?"

"Nope." Kaito cut me off before I could reply, which was probably a good thing. "I need to go to work."

"Work?" I hissed.

"Yeah, work!" Kaito smiled believably.

"B-but isn't this small boy your friend?"

_He's older than me…_"Well yes…" Throwing an index finger in the air, Kaito proceeded, "but we should still attend work. Why," His right hand flew dramatically to his chest, "If you broke your arm, would you still be a cop…"

"Of course, but I can't understand how…"

"Exactly! C'mon Kiyo let's go _to work_." He shoved me out the door.

"I can't understand something either…" I asked once we were well away from the sweet shop, "I didn't think you had a job."

"I didn't think so either."

"Wait, what?'

He chuckled nervously, "Wanna know a story?"

"Why is it you who always needs to tell the story?" I let out an exasperated sigh, "Anyway, Piko's on the loose. And, oh god…" I gripped Kaito's collar, "What if-what if, he meets Gumi?"

"Relax," Kaito gently wriggled his way out of my grip, "It'll be fine."

"How can you be so cool about this?" I began to feel my chest heaving unsteadily, "This is Piko Utatane we're talking about! The same person who terrorized dozens of children, and adults at the age of 10!"

"Breathe in, breathe out." He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and directed me towards the barber's store, "I have to go to work." He rolled his eyes, "and since I couldn't tell you the exact story," he winked, "you have to guess it for yourself."

"K-Kaito wait!"

"Kaito, there you are!" A boy in absurdly short shorts came trotting out the door, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, "You're late!"

"Oh, sorry Lui." Kaito ducked his hand behind his head, "Stuff came up."

"Don't worry about that." He brushed off Kaito's outfit, adjusting everything he could. "Just forget about changing into your uniform." He looked up and cocked his head, "And who is this?"

"This is my best fr-"

"BFF eh?" This new person adjusted the bow on his shirt "I'm Lui! I work with Kaito." His strawberry blond hair swayed up and down as he walked back into the store, dragging Kaito behind, "Sorry I couldn't talk to you longer, but we need to get working."

Shrugging, I followed them in. _And people though it was hard to tell if Piko was a boy…._ Finding a chair in the small compact waiting room, I watched Kaito being led to his station. A girl with highly styled hair came strutting in straight to the register, twirling a strand of the half of hair that was brown on her fore finger. Leaning an elbow on the small table, she dug into the pocket of her white sweatshirt and slapped a bill on the desk.

"The usual." She declared, whipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Sure." A girl with light blue hair ducked her head ever so slightly, "Right this way."

"Why aren't you pretty?" Kaito winked, as the girl took the seat adjacent to his mirror.

"You're not here to flirt. You're here to work. And anyway," she crossed her legs, "Your job is to make me_ prettier_. Do anything to make me prettier."

"Whoa there. I was just trying to be pleasant." _Seriously, this is what he does?_ "So, back on topic, bangs are a must."

"I told you, just make me more pretty than I already am." She batted her eyelids, "I know that may be difficult to process."

_Conceited much?_

"You bet it is." Assessing her multicolored hair for a few seconds, he began to get to work.

_I better go find Piko…for all I know he's plundering the Corn Dog shack…_

I took a last glace at Kaito, "Sorry bud." I shoved the doors out of my way, "I'M COMING PIKO!"


	15. Chapter 15

I scanned the crowd, searching for Piko's signature bright silver bouncing ahoge.

"Oh Kiyooooo" A pitched voice drawled from behind.

"P-Piko?" I couldn't help but suppress a small smirk when I saw him, as much as I regret it.

"Whazzat?" The short boy lifted up a finger drunkenly, "You think I'm funny?"

_Piko Utatane: The only person I know who can get drunk on candy._

He was sprawled on the small couch in front of the Apple Store, draped sideways over the armrest. He was fiddling with something in his hands and was constantly trying to shove his USB into it, but he always missed.

"Fu-Fudge." He stuttered as he missed the port once again. He looked up to me, his eyes wide, "I was totally alert just, like, a second ago, " he yawned, "IDK what happened."

I shook my head slowly as I lifted him off the couch, "Now c'mon."

"Wait, whattya doin'" His feet left the ground, "Kiyoooooooooooo, I'm afraid of heights!"

"You're only a few inches off the ground!"

"I don't care this is Piko abuse!"

"Who's abusing what here?" _Oh no, the heat. _"You again?" Al craned his neck towards me, "You look like a nerd." His face became pensive, "How does nerd get into so much trouble?" His expression brightened as his eyes caught the sight of a familiar pink-haired girl, "Hey, hon!"

"Hmm?" She glanced over her thick-rimmed glasses, "Moi?"

"Yeah, come over here!"

"Alright." Luka threw a smile towards me, "Oh hey, Piku."

"Uh. Hi, it's actual.."

"No one cares what you say. You're just a square." Al interrupted. He turned back to Luka, "Now sweetie, you're a nerd right."

She nodded happily, "Spice yeah!" she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth, "Oops shouldn't have used such _language_."

"Oh no it's fine." The cop rolled his eyes, "Now do you ever get in trouble at the mall?"

She bit her bottom lip softly, "Well yeah, once, when I was really little. This kid with blue hair stole my DS and I was really mad so I stole his hat." She twisted her foot against the ground, "My mom made me return it though."

"Good. You are dismissed." He cruised away, "Now to find that Piko kid."

I smiled to myself before I returned my attention to Luka.

"Ok. Bye Piku! By umm…what's your name?" Luka pouted.

"Oh that's Piku." _No, not when he's like this…_ A bright orange t-shirt appeared behind Luka.

"Guuuuuumiii?" Piko rolled the world of his tongue, half of his voice somehow harmonizing with the other.

"Yup." Her eyes widened, "Wait, Piku, are you okay?" She placed her hands on her hips, "You look like you just drank a pint too much of sake."

"Sake! Ha!" he laughed, "I don't need no sake…"

I clasped my hand over his mouth, "He had too much candy."

"I see." The two girls responded in unison.

Piko squirmed out of my grip, "Heyyyyyyy!" he threw his arms around Gumi, "You'rrrrreeee kindoooof pretttttyyyyy."

_No. No. NO. _I tried to pull him off but his grip just got tighter.

She giggled nervously and glanced over to the side, "Umm…thanks."

"No, thank you for being so gorrrrrrgeous." His lips curled up in a silly grin.

_Where's Kaito when you need him?_

"Heh, you're kindof in her bubble." Luka tried politely.

_Sorry but that doesn't work with a Utatane._

"Shh, wait…" Gumi giggled for real this time, "I want to see what he has to say."

Piko brought his face closer to hers, "Hows about you and me Saturday night?"

"Why not?"

_I knew it, she would just…_ Realizing what just happened, Luka and I turned towards eachother in a strange mixture of shock and delight.

_My little Piko's all grown up!_


End file.
